Mi Tonto
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Primer fic de Gokú x Milk Gokú quizás era un idiota o hasta un retardado cuando se trataba de su relación todo por culpa de los villanos y de salvar el universo pero a pesar de ello siempre tenía su lado tierno


Era una de tantas veces en que nuestro querido Gokú entrenaba arduamente para posiblemente un nuevo enemigo en la Tierra como para un evento que lo involucraba tanto a él como a sus amigos. Cual sea el caso nunca dejaba de entrenar mientras que a la distancia estaba Milk caminando con su cara de pocos amigos mientras veía en su móvil una fecha especial que por desgracia a su tonto marido se le había olvidado.

Gokú comúnmente entrenaba en los bosques o a las afueras de su casa sea con Goten o Gohan o en ocasiones se topaba con Piccolo o con Vegeta para quizás ser mismo rollo de siempre, la mujer pelinegra se acercó a el guerrero peliparado con una cara de enojo, más un puchero que por una extraña razón le causaba algo de gracia al saiyajin.

El pelipiña estaba mirando el cielo azul preguntándose que tipo de oponentes o aventuras les esperaban mientras su pobre e ignorada esposa estaba con ese bufido, a diferencia de esa mirada con ganas de destruir el universo 7, cada vez que su esposo se iba a pelear siempre se quedaba en casa con Goten o a veces hablaba con Bulma, pareciera que aquellas veces que se preocupaba por el guerrero de pelos locos fuera por nada.

Aquella vez que estuvo a su lado después de aquella batalla contra Vegeta y Nappa, cuando veló por su salud en aquel asunto de los Androides y de Cell, cuando rezó por él en las batallas contra Freezer y Buu, o cuando imploró por su vida con tal de no morir peleando contra Bills. Hasta incluso cuando lo abrazó en el torneo de Champa, todas acciones que hizo por él y para él fueron al demonio y todo por ese rollo de hacerse más fuerte.

El peliloco recién unos dos minutos se había tardado en saber de la presencia de su esposa a lo cual notando ese enojo le preguntó

-Milk, ¿Algo te molesta?

La pobre mujer seguía con esa mirada hasta que suspiró y cerró los ojos, no habían pasado ni un minuto cuando Gokú se dio cuenta que con esa mirada todo no iba muy bien

-Únicamente solo sabes traer broncas con los primeros tipos que te crucen e incluso con amigotes- No era la primera la primera vez que la hija de Ox- Satán decía esas palabras pero era obvio que estaba algo frustrada por las innumerables veces en que su esposo iba de loco a matarse con tipos raros, de hecho tuvo el infortunio de conocer a Freezer y la impresión no fue muy buena que digamos.

La mujer había dejado de piedra al legendario que bueno como un gran luchador y un héroe universal como padre y maestro de muchos guerreros era un gran ejemplo pero como un padre y padre de familia era un completo desastre (Yo te quiero Gokú pero esa es la dura verdad).

La mujer ahora con una mirada seria sin nada de intimidación preguntó al guerrero

-Gokú, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

El peliloco se puso una mano en el mentón intentando pensar con sus pocas neuronas

-¿Hoy?... Mmm… Hoy es 14 de febrero, ¿Verdad?- Sonrió tontamente sin saber que la pobre mujer ya tenía una vena roja en la frente, en menos de nada el saiyajin "Captó" el mensaje

-¡Ya entiendo!- Puso un puño sobre su mano- ¡Hoy me toca entrenar con Vegeta!

Una vez la mujer quedó en decepción y depresión, bajó la cabeza y explotó en ira haciendo saltar del miedo al pobre Saiyajin

-¡Porque siempre eres así! ¡Es el día de San Valentín!

Le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza con una caja pequeña de moños rojos, mientras ladeaba su mirada mientras extendía el paquete

-Toma…

El guerrero tomó el paquete a lo cual quería indagar pero su pobre esposa estaba cruzada de brazos mientras se ponía de espaldas

-Por favor, come mi chocolate o trágatelo- Ladeó su mirada- Al menos no estarás ahí fuera ahí haciendo de tonto con esos tipos raros

El saiyajin se quedó con cara de tonto mientras sus ojos estaban con brillitos de estrellas, de hecho San Valentín según él se daban muchos chocolates y claro el tipo quedó embobado con el regalo a lo cual el tipo abrió a lo bestia el regalo mientras la pobre Milk quedó con cara de WTF

-¡Vamos a comer chocolate!

-¡¿Ya?! ¡Al menos tienes que abrirlo con cuidado, tonto!

Como era de esperarse el saiyajin como animal devoró el chocolate mientras la pobre Milk estaba algo enfadada a lo cual se limitó a reclamar sus modales

-Gokú, es de mala educación comer dulces… Podrías morir, ¿Sabes?

-¡Pero es delicioso!- Habló con la boca llena

Después de eso la mujer quedó algo tranquila, trató de esforzarse al máximo para hacer aunque sea una pieza eso debido al titánico apetito de su esposo que liquidaba todo un mercado en tan poco tiempo

-¿De verdad lo es…?

-¡Sí!- Asintió emocionado el guerrero- Tendré que asegurarme de devolverte el favor

La pobre mujer suspiró de mala manera

-Más dulces de nuevo, ya es-

-Milk…

De pronto una fuerza tomó las caderas de Milk mientras estaba alzada a la altura de la cara del saiyajin que tapaba sus labios con los suyos, la mujer pelinegra estaba con la mente en blanco aparte de que esa acción fue en un momento inesperado, pareciera que su enfado se había esfumado cuando ese guerrero la alzaba como princesa y sentía esos viejos tiempos.

Gokú quizás sea un idiota y un bobo pero al menos sus pocas neuronas le permitían entender que a pesar de las circunstancias él siempre amaba a Milk como ella a él, de pronto la mujer cerró los ojos mientras acortó su distancia del contacto mientras posiblemente tragaba algo… De hecho el sabor era parecido al del chocolate que preparó.

-Gokú…- Estaba sonrojada- ¿Tú pusiste el chocolate… En mi boca?

El guerrero respondió con una sonrisa infantil junto a una risilla

-Es porque mi linda esposa es como el chocolate, siempre es dulce incluso cuando se enfada conmigo- El pelipiña se rascaba la cabeza mientras la pobre mujer se tapaba la cabeza y estaba roja… A veces Gokú con defectos tenía su lado al menos agradable y eso le hacía conmover mucho.

Después de eso la mujer sonrió mientras abrazaba a su tonto musculoso

-Tienes mucha razón mi Gokú, no hay nada más dulce que eso

El menos de nada el guerrero llevó en alzas a su linda esposa, su poca materia gris le decía que posiblemente Milk estaba enfadada por no tener esos momentos nocturnos, al menos Milk estaba frustrada en otro ámbito a lo cual al menos esa capacidad nula de su esposo le servía de algo… No se preocupen que de los dos, ninguno perdía el toque a pesar de que eran abuelos (En el buen sentido de la palabra) y aparte a pesar de los problemas o situaciones hasta las circunstancias que involucraban al Universo, siempre se querían el uno al otro.


End file.
